


Dream Smp oneshots (sad content)

by Urloverollie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urloverollie/pseuds/Urloverollie
Summary: This is a collection of some sad one shots I've written based on dream smp events. Please be nice this is the first time I've ever posted my work publicly:]!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just a forewarning this stuff is actually pretty sad so if you don't really like angst or sad things I really don't recommend reading my work. This one specifically is from the pov of Wilbur after his death. He is a ghost now which the others don't know about.

Air cold air that's what I felt against my now pale skin. My last memory burned into my brain as it replays like a broken record. Phil my father taking my life but..why. I can't remember things just go blank and come back. I remember childhood and family my brothers, my mistress, my.... and it goes blank yet again. When I try to think back it only gives me a headache. I can see people in my mind but their faces are blank and empty cold and emotionless. I look around me a cold empty void fills my lungs as I struggle to breathe. It burns almost like acid and tears prick my eyes hot and smooth as they slowly fall. I open my eyes to see a blurry white light around me and people I recognize they feel so familiar. They seem happy... Are they happy without me? I see my brothers, my father, Tubbo, Niki, all of them smiling and laugh with each other I can't help but feel jealous almost angry but I don't know why. The wind howls chilling me to my core but they stand unaffected and laughing. The land around them was destroyed I remember the explosion but not his and why it happened. The land was my home L’Manburg the walls now gone and a blown up stage stands behind me. I glance back over at the people who were once standing smiling as they now run the sound of their fearful screams fill the once silent space echoing in the most horrifying symphony. I call out their names telling them to get away and not to look back but they aren't fast enough the withers pick them off one by one and I stand unable to defend the people I once knew as they breathe their last breaths. I see the life leave their eyes as my brother Techno laughs but the look on his face tells me otherwise. His face screams regret this is not what he wanted to happen. He just wanted the government to cease but now the people who he cared about lay lifeless in front of him. The one person who was still hanging on. ”Philza” Techno said his voice coarse, laced with fear and regret. ” Is this what you wanted Techno? There's no more government but at the cost of the people.” Phil's voice loud and clear ringing out like the chime of a solemn funeral bell. ”No it's not Father” he hangs his head in shame for the first since he was young. I scream out for then to stop the look in my direction confused almost scared to hear my voice that's when I realized I wasn't fully gone maybe I could fix this. Word count:461 Character count:2,382.


	2. We have to save him

We all have our own set of lives 3 to be exact and when you lose them all you're gone but what if there was a way around it that is what Techno and Phil were trying to figure out as they had just lost Wilbur. What if there was a way to give up one of your lives for another to come back for a second chance. But after what Wilbur had done who would give up a life for him. His brother Tommy and friend Tubbo would but they only have one left and can't. Niki would but how could she forgive him for blowing up L’Manburg right after they won it back from a tyrant. Now Phil and Techno could give up their own but Phil was the one who took it and Techno almost killed his friends as they had just used him to end a government to start a new one. The people who loved Wilbur all had a reason not to give a life to him. That's what hurt him most he could only listen to them argue about who was supposed to give it to him. They screamed till their throats burned and the sun was beginning to set. Wilbur's two brothers at each other's throats while Phil and Tubbo sat stunned at the two boys' anger. Phil yelled at them to stop and that this isn't what Wilbur would have wanted but that's the thing the old Wilbur would have wanted this. The two had fought before and all Wilbur did was encourage them. This family was a mess that from the outside looked unfixable but it would all work itself out these brothers argue like this all the time neither wanting to be wrong. There was nothing Phil could do but wait till they burned themselves out which for techno was quick but Tommy could go for hours till the other person admitted they were wrong. Wilbur sighedwith distaste knowing this was going to be a long night.

338 words 1,714 characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thank you for reading my chapter it really means a lot and I hope you enjoyed it even though it was kinda sad. I have a few more chapters prewritten so I'll post those and keep writing more.:]


	3. Philza's Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! This will be the last one I post for today as I still have to work on the others but I have 3 more in the works which I think people will like so look out for that :)

Philza felt guilt and it consumed him. He had to get away. He had to leave no matter what or who wanted him to stay. He came here to do one thing and that was to help his son but all he did was take his life. He never wanted to see the day where he had see his son the way he did that day. But that image was now ingrained in his mind.  My son looks at at me as he presses the button a cathartic look spreads across his face as he hears the wick of the millions of pieces tnt ignite with a loud hiss. I leap forward to him he may have just destroyed all he has worked for he was still my son. All that mattered to me now was making sure he was safe. I feel the stone for the walls tumble down next to us some hitting my back but I stay standing. I stand up along with Wilbur he beings to shout.” MY L’MANBURG PHIL! MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY FOREVER UNFINISHED! IF I CANT HAVE THIS NO ONE CAN PHIL! KILL ME PHIL KILL ME” I look at him with fear how could I kill my own son. He was too far gone. But I can't just give up on him. But he just repeated it ” KILL ME PHIL STAB ME WITH THE SWORD KILL ME DO IT PHIL KILL ME THEY ALL WANT YOU TO, DO IT KILL ME PHIL” I  shout back ”  BUT YOUR’E MY SON ” He won't listen it's over. ” PHIL LOOK AT HOW MUCH WORK WENT INTO THIS AND ITS ALL GONE NOW”  he has this crazed look in his eyes almost like he knows I don't eat to hurt him but he doesn't care.  He wanted to die by my hands . ” KILL ME PHIL”  I have to end this here and now. I blacked out the only thing I remember after that was my son in my arms his blood on my hand and his scream when I stabbed him. That scream broke my heart. ” Its going to be ok Wil you're going to be ok...”  That's when my son took his last breath in my arms I felt his body sink into mine as it began to run cold. That's was something Wilbur never liked.  The cold . I look down at my hand that were now stained red. The color now made me sick to even look at. All I could see was Wilbur's pale face void of any color. I watched the light leave his eyes. But now that I think about it. I think I did the right thing, what would he have done if I didn't kill him? Would this all just repeat but worse. Did I do everyone a favor? I think I did. I feel the cold air hit my skin as I enter the ice biome. A place I have been in year's. The last time I was in a place like this I was helping a friend grow an empire to take over the world. But I should go home im tired of dwelling on the past.  All I know is I did the right thing . And as night turned into day I started to accept the truth.  I had to get Wilbur back .

555 words 2,568 characters


End file.
